creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Oddyxi
Construction Category:Work In Progress Category:OC Category:Female Category:Supernatural Category:Ageless Category:Genderless Category:In A Relationship Category:Serial Killer Appearance Oddyxi's appearance changes so frequently, no one can ever be sure exactly who or where she is, meaning that she could be literally anyone. Seeing as she can mimic other peoples appearances, no one can truly be sure that she is there, or that she isn't there. One way she can be identified at a first glance is that she usually has some kind of animalistic feature, whether it be ears, tail, horns, or spikes of some sort. When she finds herself close to public areas, however, she usually removes these from herself, and can transfigure herself to any form at all, whether it be male or female. She can also appear simply as a forest animal, or even as a plant or inanimate object. When she is angry, however, let's just say that no one has lived long enough to give any kind of description about her. Personality Oddyxi has a usually kind personality, and is very shy and sweet. She mostly avoids contact with humans as she fears she may hurt them. It is very rare that she is found near civilization. She finds it very difficult to trust anyone, and once she does gain someone or somethings trust she can trust a bit too much. If her trust is broken, however, her personality changes. She becomes violent and aggressive, tearing up anything and everything in her path. Backstory The walls of the seemingly abandoned laboratory were covered in claw marks. Old bones lay scattered across the bloodstained and cracked floor. Something moved in the shadows, sniffing at the ground. It felt that it was time for it to move on from this cursed place full of bad memories. The Being wandered through the broken ruins of what was once it's prison, and stepped out into the wild woods. It needed change, so change is what it did. Down to the very last molecule of it's being, it changed. Out into the unknown it stepped. Facts * Oddyxi was created by Oddyxi. * She has a whispering voice, with a slight echo. * Oddyxi lives with her boyfriend and his parents in a cabin built in the woods. * She doesn't like strangers, and can be hostile towards people if they have certain smells on them, for example, the smell of a science laboratory. * She has no particular number of set forms that she shifts into, meaning she can appear any way she wants, even as an inanimate object. * She only mimics peoples appearances if she absolutely needs to. * Her true gender and appearance are thus far, undiscovered. * Her true age is also unknown but assumed to be around 18 or 19. * She has a soft spot for children and animals, reason unknown, presumed to be something to do with her past * Oddyxi will only kill if she sees a Scientist, in which she goes into some kind of uncontrollable rage. * Her hatred of scientists is presumed to be something to do with her past, which she has yet to talk about. * Every time someone asks about her past she instantly becomes distant to the point of almost being hostile. * Her favorite colour is something she calls Aquatourquoise. * She likes to sit on the beach and stare at the moon, then watch the sun rise. * She also likes to collect shiny rocks and crystals. * There was one time she encountered a scientist but decided to spare him. Her reason remains unknown. * She loves everything about clowns and carnivals.